


back aches.

by chocolatecherub



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Massage, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecherub/pseuds/chocolatecherub
Summary: Lenalee comes back from a mission and needs a little TLC to keep her mind off the aches and pains.





	back aches.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably my second one shot in 2 days and I feel pretty accomplished. Hopefully one of these days I can do one of those writing-challenge weeks. (Is their a Kanda/Lenalee week? Hmmm?) Anyway, here's my second attempt at written smut. Hope you enjoy!

Every time she came back from a mission, those first few moments when her body hit the bed after a bath were some of most blissful feelings she’d get to feel. She didn’t have to put on the facade of normalcy, no, she was able to give in to every ache and pain she felt without feeling guilty for taking the time to comfort herself. Lenalee breathed in deep, allowing herself to inhale the scent of fresh linens. God, it had been too long since she felt like this. 

She’d nearly closed her eyes when she’d heard the knock at the door. The bed creaked as she shifted herself to sit up right. Komui? Reever? One of the finders? Oh, the possibilities were endless and she had to remind herself not to outwardly groan.

“Coming!” She called. Lenalee inhaled sharply, her back screaming for relief as she hobbled over to the door. She’d mustered up the strength for a smile and looked up to her visitor. Although, he seemed less then happy to see her.

Kanda said nothing, glancing in back of him before pushing his way inside and shutting the door behind him. 

“Kanda, I wasn’t expecting you.” She blinked, stepping backwards to allow him passage. Lenalee watched as he walked to the center of the room and she took a seat on the bed.

“Head Nurse, gave you some ointments for your back, right?” His arms were folded across his chest, that permanent scowl etched into his face as he bore into her. “How did you..?” Her brows furrowed instantly. If their was anyone more annoying then her brother when she was feeling less then perfect, it was Kanda. 

He scanned the room before noticing the small pot of cream on top her end table. He grabbed it purposefully and sat down beside her. 

“Lie down.”  
“Wh— you don’t have to do that! I can manage it on my own, Kanda.”  
He watched her a moment, before cupping her cheek with one hand. “Just let me.” He said, the usual gruff in his voice somehow quieter with a touch of concern.  
She frowned, but obliged, lying on her stomach, arms folded underneath her head.

Kanda lifted her shirt to reveal the bare flesh of her back; marks of war prominent, lining her spine. He said nothing, dipping into the ointment and smoothing it over her back. Her muffled groan, alerted him to how severe the pain was. Lenalee almost never acknowledged her pain in front of others so they wouldn’t worry, especially not him. 

“Did that idiot beansprout even help? How did you manage to get hurt like this?”  
“It’s no big de—!”She shuddered, sucking in a sharp breath. He smoothed his hand over her aching muscles and felt her tremble from the pain. For someone who was a brute in every other aspect, he took attentive care to her, massaging her without falter or tiring. Slowly the pain eased up and the massage started to feel good. She hadn’t realized she’d been clenching her jaw, but as the pain subsided, she started to relax. A satisfactory hum escaped her as she turned her head to look at him.

It had been well over a month since she’d seen him. It wasn’t a terribly long time, but it was enough time to know she missed him. He worked on her back some more, receiving more low purrs of relief. 

“You know you could work a little lower...” She muttered, eyes glinting mischievously from the shield of her arms. He grunted and she almost thought he hadn’t heard her, until his hands smoothed down the curve of her back and gripped onto her ass. Lenalee gasped softly as he massaged the cleft of her bottom a bit more aggressively then he’d done her back.

She turned around onto her back to look up at him and wasted no time, pulling him down towards her. Her lips collided with his, tongue wrestling to taste him. Another sultry moan escaped her, grateful for the chance to kiss him again. She’d reached to undo his pants buckle when he grabbed her hand

“Lenalee.” He pulled back.  
“Wh - what?” She blinked, a coy smile upon her lips.  
“...You need to rest.” He replied coolly, sitting up beside her.  
Lenalee pouted, easing herself up. “...What I need is something else...” she said, a lustful air to her words. He nearly scoffed again when she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Please, just let me repay you for the massage.” She breathed into his ear.  
He stiffened for a moment as she kissed his earlobe and he gulped, thirsting for something water couldn’t quite quench. Her soft parted lips against his skin was enough to overtake him. He turned his head and pulled her head down for another hungry kiss. Lenalee gasped as he shifted himself towards her, pushing her back down onto the bed. 

“You’ll let me know if it hurts.” His eyes met hers and she nodded in return. That was all the confirmation he needed to pry her shorts and underwear from her body in one fell swoop. He gently traced kisses down her exposed thighs and parted her legs. His finger traced over her opening, taking special care to draw circles around her clit. The slow, drawn out attention left her restless and she couldn’t stop the plead in her voice when she whispered his name. He smirked, flicking his tongue against her.

“Kanda!” She whispered, an attempted demand filling her voice, but it was drowned out by her own arousal.

Deciding this was about enough teasing, he held both of her legs in place and licked her tenaciously. She squirmed under his touch, the softest moans slipping past her lips. Lenalee had nearly forgotten the aching in her back, it was just delectable warmth spreading like wildfire all over. One of his hands reached up to grasp at one of her breasts, running his thumb over her already hardened nipple. Lenalee let out another deliciously soft moan, writhing underneath him in want. She felt every muscle stiffen in her core, trying to hold back her orgasm, but as he picked up in pace her battle had already been lost. Lenalee turned her head to muffle her cry out into the pillow as she trembled. He slowed down, planting softer kisses along her inner thigh as she shivered under his touch. Each kiss was rewarded with a low moan before it turned to a quiet giggle.

Kanda sat up, undoing the buckle on his pants to slip them off while Lenalee went to help him remove his shirt. She kissed along the back of his neck as she slipped herself out of her own shirt. He looked back at her, a smoldering flicker to his gaze. “I want you from the back.” She whispered, finding his lips again. With some effort she separated herself, crawling away from him and he went in pursuit. He grabbed her hips and placed her against his firm member. 

He eased in to her at an almost painfully slow pace, taking care not to be too rough for her sake. When she urged him to continue he obliged, thrusting into her a bit more roughly. Lenalee bit down on her finger to stifle the moan that begged to be released and Kanda never faltered, fucking her with wild primal intensity. “Don’t stop, pleas—“ she gasped, moaning louder. As she tightened around him, Lenalee reached under her to run her fingers over the most sensitive skin. The added attention coupled with the sound of his heavy panting was enough, her grip tightened on the sheets and she came for the second time that night. "Fuck." He muttered, his grip tightening around her hips as she pulsated around him. Her warmth gripped him tight and he sped up through her orgasm, groaning into her back as he released inside of her. 

Without a word he collapsed beside her, taking a second to catch his breath. Lenalee curled up beside him and as the euphoria faded, so did her pain relief. Her body shuddered at the aching she’d felt in her back, but god, it was worth it. Kanda noticed her wince, “Shit. It hurt, didn’t it?” He furrowed his brows, sitting up slightly to give her a once over. Lenalee stopped him, placing a hand on his chest to ease him back down. 

“I’m fine, just lay with me a while.” She reassured, twirling her fingers over his bare chest.  
He closed his eyes, placing a hand over his head. “You were supposed to tell me to stop if it hurts.”  
“Well, it’s a good thing you made me feel so good. I didn’t even notice that I was supposed to be in pain.” She chuckled, snuggling up to him and he muttered something under his breath. 

Lenalee smiled, “I love you.” she whispered.  
“Just go to sleep.” He grumbled back, kissing the top of her head.


End file.
